forever happy
by crimeshowlovex
Summary: castle and beckett dont know eachother yet. till that one day...
1. Chapter 1

This when castle and beckett dont know eachother yet. And alexis is 5 years old. Alexis`s mom died in a car accident when she was only a few months old. So she only has her dad.

* * *

Daddy are you awake? It was alexis that was waking him. Yeah i am now can i lay with you? the little gil asked. Yeah sure pumpkin.

So what do you wanna do today? Can we go to the playground? sure pumpkin.

* * *

When they changed clothes an ate breakfast they went to the playground. but when they arrived they saw something terrible.

It was a little girl laying on the ground, she wasnt moving.

Rick wanted to walk away so alexis didnt need too see the rest. But when he did he bumbed into someone. It was a woman, a really beautiful woman.

Oh im so sorry. No no it wasnt your fault i wasnt really paying attention. I was just going to call 911. No i should call it in and she showed her badge. Can you watch my son for a minute? Yeah ofcourse.

She walked to the girl and checked her pulse. Then she took her Phone and called 911. Yeah beckett here i got a new one.

She walked back to me. Hey what happend. Homicide.

Oh im kate… im rick. Sorry i really need to go now. Call me later? Then she gives him her card. Yeah i wil.

* * *

That evening when alexis is at bed. He calls kate.

Beckett!. Ummhh hey its rick. Oh hey rick sorry i always say that, its for work.

Okay so do you wanna do something tomorrow? Yeah i would love too , but only if i can bring tony. My son. Yeah ofcourse shall we meet up at the pizzza place where we like to go. Yeah sure.

* * *

The next day. Come on pumpkin. Im coming Daddy.

* * *

When they arrived at the pizza place they talked a lot and tony and alexis became sort of best friends.

After the pizza they went to the movies. When the movie was done they went seperate ways.

* * *

When alexis went to bed she said : Daddy i really like kate. When am i gonna see her again? Rick was glad that alexis liked kate too.

* * *

The next day when rick and alexis ate breakfast, kate called. Hi rick, i need your help. Anything i can do. Can you take care of tony today. I need to work but i dont have anyone who can take care of him. Kate, kate easy. Ofcourse i can. Whats your be there in half an hour.

* * *

When they arrived at kate's place, they saw a man leaving and kate at the door yelling at him. Oh hey rick thnx for coming. Are you okay? Rick was really worried about her. Yeah im fine. TONY! Rick and alexis are here are you coming?

* * *

Later in the loft. Alexis, you and tony go play in your room. I need to write okay? Yeah Daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

When rick was in his office he got a text from kate.

Hey rick is everything going fine? I dont know yet how late im done with my work ill text you when i know. X kate.

He smiled and texted back. Yeah everything is goin fine. You can come pick up tony whenever you want. Ill make dinner for the four of us. x rick.

* * *

A few hours later there was a knock on the door. So rick opened it.

hey kate. Hey Sorry its a bit late. Thats ok. The kids fell asleep while watching a movie.

* * *

After diner they talked a lot.

And it got really late so they stayed for the night in the guestt room.

* * *

That morning the kids where needing to go to school and kate was needing to go to work.

rick would take care of the kids and bring them to school.

When kate left he gave her a kiss on her cheek. So kate blushed.

Rick thought; i could get used to this. When he dropped the kids off at school, he went to his office to write.

He got a text from kate. Hey rick thnx for all you did. Xx kate.

He smiled again. He loved getting a text from her.

So he wrote to her: hey kate , it was no big deal. If you want you can come again tonight.

And if you feel lonely in the guesst room you can sleep with me. Xx rick.

He thought i hope i didnt got too far. But luckely for him he got a text back. That would be nice when i get out of work ill pick up some clothes for me and tony and then ill come to your place. Xxx kate.

* * *

That evening at ricks place.

Kate knocked on the door. Rick opened. Hey kate.

And he gave her a kiss on her cheek. She didnt wanna rush anything, but she also didnt wanna wait.

So she kissed him. When they released from their kiss she said: hi then she walked into the loft.

When tony jumped in her arms. Hey tiger. (kate always calls him tiger) so is dinner ready yet? Ummh yeah .

rick still cant believe what just happend. After dinner they all cuddled on the couch and watched a movie. Till tony and alexis went to bed.

Rick went into the kitchen to get a drink for him and kate.

When he got back they drank their drinks, then they went in the bedroom.

But before rick could do anything kate kissed him again. She was playing him. So he kissed her back.

* * *

_i hope you all like it! please comment what you think of it._


	3. Chapter 3

_here is my new chapter i hope you all like it! _

* * *

Then she trew him on his bed and pulled of his shirt. And took off her own. And their pants. (and we all now what comes next).

* * *

The next morning. Rick thinks wow we really did it.

then she wakes up. Hey. We really did it. yeah. and then she said: I liked it . yeah? Yes. Okay good. then i kissed her. And she kissed me back.

You know we should really wake up the kids. And then kate said what rick hoped she was gonna say. Yeah i know but i wish i could stay in bed with you all day.

* * *

Half an hour later at the table when they eating breakfast. I like it when you and your mom are here toby. I agree pumpkin its really nice with the four of us.

Daddy can they stay tonight too? What do you think kate? Can you stay tonight? Sure. Yaay toby and alexis are jumping in the room now.

* * *

After they finished breakfast rick brought them to school.

And kate went to work. Just as the day before.

But when rick was in his office writing he got a phonecall from a privet number. So he picked up. Hello? If you want kate back you better hurry up!

With wat? Ill send you a text with the other information. And then the man hung up.

rick totally panicked. What was he gonna do? Go to the cops? Wait for the text?

Then he got a text. You need to get me some money, a lot. And whatever you do dont go to the cops. Or shes dead. Get the money and put it in a bag. I need 1000000 dollar. So you better get it or your girlfriend is dead.

Rick knew becouse of his books that it was better to go to the cops. But what if he was watching him? Then kate would be dead.

He couldn't let that happen. So he went to the bank and to the school of the Kids to pick them up. He brought the Kids to his Mother.

And then went back home to wait for the next text. He was totally freaking out.

What if he killed kate ? What would he do then? And what would he tell Toby? That his Mother was killed becouse he didn't do what he was supposed to Do?No. Never.

Then rick got the next text. To bring the money to an abandoned alley. And that there would be the exchange.

* * *

So he went to the alley with the money. But then out of nowhere there was a man all dressed in black who said: walk with me or your dead...

* * *

_I hope u all liked it. Please review. Maybe i can make it better! _


	4. Chapter 4

_this is my new chapter i hope u all like it! _

* * *

Now rick freaked out even more. If he didnt walk with him he and kate will be dead. he was so scared. Like a lost puppy.

So he did what he was told. The man took him to a motel.

When they arrived at the room saw rick kate sitting on a chair all beating up. She had bruises everywhere.

When she saw him she screemed his name. "RICK!" And then she said to the other man who was standing next to her "no please dont hurt him. He doesnt have anything to do with this. He doesn't know anything About this."

Rick was so scared. What where they gonna do with him? And where was kate talking about? What was really going on here? This wasnt all becouse of some money there was a lot more going on. Rick could see it in kate`s eyes. But what was it? he didnt know.

A few seconds later rick layd down on the Floor. Someone had knocked him out from behind him.

A few hours later he woke up. And when the men in black saw it, they started to ask him all these questions. "What do you know?" "What did she told you?" He really didnt know where they where talkin gabout. So that was what he told them. "I dont know anything!"

But then the men became angry, so they put a gun to his head. And if he didnt told them anything he knew he was gonna die.

He heard kate in the backround crying and yelling that he didnt know anything. And that he was telling the truth.

* * *

At the Same time at the precinct.

"Hey espo. Is'nt she back yet?" "No it have been hours. Can you track her phone and car? Maybe we Can Find her that way. I don't trust this." "Yeah sure." A few minuten later. "Hey espo i found her phone at Some motel." "Okay. Road trip. Lets see if she is still there."

* * *

At the motel. Kate was crying from all the pain. And rick was beaten up too. And the men in black didn't seen to wanna wait any longer.

Then there was a shot!

* * *

_I hope u all liked it! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_this is my new chapter. I hope u all like it! _

* * *

Castle was shot in his leg. "NYPD" ryan and espo came in the room with Some other cops.

"Drop your wapens! Now!" They droppend their guns and the cops took them with them. Ryan went to kate and espo went to rick. "Wow this Guy needs help!" "Yeah Beckett too!" "Hey ryan. Can you call an ambulance?" "Yeah i'm on it." Then he takes his phone and calles 911.

Then espo started talking to kate and rick. "Hey stay with me. Who is this Guy?" "Its rick. its my new boyfriend that i was telling you about." "Oh this is not a very good impression."

Then they heard an ambulance. In the ambulance everything went black for rick. And for kate too. kate had a few bruisend ribbs and a bruised jaw. So if she would go easy everything Will be fine.

But rick was needing to go into surgery becouse he was shot in his leg. Everything went fine in surgery. But he was needing to calm down. And someone was needing to take care of him. And becouse kate wasn't that much in pain anymore. She would take care of him.

After a few Days he Could go home. After rick got out of the hospital they went to kates appartment to get her stuff so she could stay at ricks loft for a while. Couse she needed to take care of him.

After that they went to his loft. Martha was already waiting with the kids at his loft. When they got there kate helped rick to go into bed so he could rest.

Then she made dinner for the kids and talked with martha. Then martha left. And kate put the kids to bed. Then she got into bed as well.

* * *

_i hoped you liked it! Please review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_this is my new chapter. I hope u all like it!_

* * *

It was a year later. Alexis and tony are 6 now. And they already moved in together.

* * *

"Hey honey." Kate didnt hear it she was still in a deep sleep. So rick decided to go upstairs to look if the kids where awake yet. They werent so rick went downstairs to write something for his new book Married heat.

He couldnt think straight couse his mind was on kate. Then she stood in the doorway. "Hi" she said. "Youre writing?" "I was planning to but i cant think straight." "Ok how long have you been up?" "Uhmm" wow it was already an hour ago when he went into his office. "An hour." "Ok so do you want something to eat?" "Yes i would like that."

He walked out of his office. But before he went into the kitchen he grabed her and kissed her. "Where was that for?" "Ummh its just… i love you." "I know." And she kissed him back.

Then they heard little feet walking upstairs. "I think the kids are awake." "Yeah i think so too. Ill make breakfast, you go get the kids." "Ok." So kate went upstairs when rick started making breakfast.

He decided to make pancakes. The kids loved that. *upstairs* "hey prinses you wanna come eat downstairs?" (kate calls alexis princes) "Yes mommy." "Ok you go downstairs your dad is making breakfast. Then ill get tony. Okay?" "Yes."

Then alexis walked downstairs and kate went to get tony. "Hey tiger you wanna eat some breakfast?" "Sure mommy." "Okay come on." So they walked downstairs together.

*in the kitchen* "hey Daddy!" "Hey pumpkin. Did you sleep well?" "Yes Daddy." "Where is tony. Mommy was going to get him i think they will be here soon."

Then kate and tony came downstrairs. And alexis said "told you so. Haha." "DADDY." Tony jumped in ricks arms. "Hey buddy." (castles name for tony is buddy) "mommy said you where making breakfast. what is it? " "Pancakes. If thats ok with you." "YESSS." "Haha" kate lauched "i think thats an yes." ;) "go watch tv with your sister till breakfast is ready." "Okay mommy."

After dinner they went upstairs to pick clothes for the day. Alexis wore a pink skirt with a purple shirt. And tony wore jeans and a purple shirt.

After the kids where done with everything they went downstairs to watch tv so kate and rick could pick some clothes too and shower and stuff.

Rick wanted to ask kate something but it was needing to be special. So when kate was in the bathroom he made reservations for four. He wanted to ask it when the kids where there too.

So that evening they went to a nice restaurant. They ate something then rick stood up. He got on one knee. Kate looked really surprised. And the kids too. "Wha-a-at?" Said kate. Then rick said. "I love you so much. I cant imagine my life without you." She cried. "Will you marry me?" "YES. Yes yes." Then he got up . he put the ring on her finger and then kissed her. Alexis and tony giggled and where shocked at the same time they didnt expect this either.

The rest of the evening they talked and ate some more after that they went home. It was already very late so they brought alexis and tony to bed. "Mommy ?" "yes princess i really like it that you are gonna marry Daddy." "Im glad that you are." Then she gave alexis an kiss on her forehead. Then she went to check on tony. "Hey tiger." "Hi mommy. Daddy is telling me a story." "Is he huh."


	7. Chapter 7

When kate and rick went back downstairs they went to the couch. They cuddled for an hour. And then they went to bed too. The next morning. They woke up and stayd in bed a bit longer they talked bout the wedding that was coming soon. So what kind of wedding do you like? Rick asked. Well i likei t when its on the beach. But it is needing to be in the summer. Yeah i understand that. Or else it would be very cold! Haha. Rick maked a joke out of it. so what do you like? I like that idea too. Its different from my other marriages. Ok i dont need to hear this. Then kate walked away. Where are you going? Im gonna see if the kids are awake yet. Right. Rick answered. Then he got up too. He went straight after kate upstairs. Hey princess. Hi mommy. Im hungry. Thats good i was planning to make some food. Mommy! It was tony who came running in alexis`s room. With rick behind him. Hi tiger. Are you hungry too. Yes. Ok lets go downstairs then ill make som eggs. Jummie. The kids ran downstairs with kate and rick behind them. They are so happy. Kate said. Yeah they are. Whe are one happy family. Yes and soon whe are going to marry. Rick said to her. Then there was a huge smile on kates face. And before they walked into the kitchen she kissed him. I love you. I love you too. Then they walked into the kitchen. Alexis and tony where goofing. Like always. So rick joined them. Kate watched them. Haha she thought. Ok while you guys are goofing around ill go bake some eggs. If you dont mind. Haha sure. Shall i help. No im fine. You go play with the kids. Ok. Then he ran after them. They where screaming. They had so much fun. Then kate called them back to the kitchen. breakfast is ready! Hey rick. Yes honey? I was planning to look for an wedding dress this weekend with lainie and Alexis. Then you Can go buy a suit for you and Tony. Yes that's a good idea. Lets get changed than we Can go. Ok. Kate called lanie. Lanie was going to pick them up. And rick called espo and ryan. He really needed Some advice. Then there was a knock on the door. Kate opened the door. Hey gurl. You're ready? Yeah i guess. Then Alexis came behind from kate and went in front of her. Hi lanie. she Said with the cutest voice. Hey Alexis. She knelt down to her size. Are you coming with us to pick out a beautiful dress for you and your mom? YES! Then i Can be a princess. Yes a beautiful princess. She winked to kate. Then she stoor up. But i first need to get you changed little girl. I Can do that. Said lanie. Yes Please mommy Can lanie do that. Uhh yeah sure. So lanie and Alexis walked upstairs. 


End file.
